The present invention relates to satellite communications in general and, in particular, to resource allocation.
Satellite communications systems often have a limited amount of available bandwidth to be allocated to terminals. In many system designs, a set amount of such bandwidth is allocated. The bandwidth needs for the terminals may change over time. Moreover, different terminals may have different priority levels, have varying service level agreements, and carry different types of traffic.
It may, therefore, be desirable to utilize a system design in which bandwidth is allocated to terminals dynamically, in response to bandwidth requests and various quality of service metrics.